Guide to Death
This is a In-Depth Guide to "Death" First off let's start with how to enter and the requirements. Death is a 500mil Sold map and to enter you will need the "Key to Death". In order to get that key you will have to kill the "Messenger of Death" who spawns in "Dark Forest". He will drop the "Death Note". If you're wondering he respawns around every 12 hours. Beware, he can stun, root people and he has AoE spells. Once you have the "Death Note" you will have to talk to "Marge Waynard". You will need to give him 500k gp and the "Death Note" and he will give you the "Key to Death". He is located to the left of the lake, which will look like this. When you first enter you will be in "Safe Haven". This is a map with no monsters, etc., however you can be bound here. The top left corner of this room will teleport you to "Patrian-51,94" and the bottom left corner will teleport you to "Ipcus-140,152 There will be 1 vendor named "Barmaid" who sells "Polishing Kit", I'm not exactly sure what this does though. When you enter "Death" you will see an area that looks like this. It will have 2 monsters, "Death Gaurds" and "Gates". The Gates do not attack however the "Death Gaurds" do. The best method to kill both gaurds it to get 2 swordies, each taunting 1 each and have the majority of the group begin to kill off 1 gaurd at a time. Once you get past the gaurds you will enter a room, and the bottom half of the room will be filled with "Fragmented Golems". The best method to kill these is to drag 1 at a time to the very bottom entrance area and kill it off. These have an AoE spell that will take away a % of each players HP and can stun. Once you have cleared the whole bottom area. The boss "Dorlan The Keeper" will be on the red skull in the top area of the room. Beware he also has AoE spells and can attack specific people with his fire. I believe his damage can be around 35k, so if you don't have enough HP you might want to stock up on "Fire Resistant" items.The best method to survive and not be hit by his AoE spells is to get 4 people to stand in a square, also know that if you do not kill him fast enough he will regenerate ALL of his HP. After you kill "Dorlan" the door to the "Water Room" will open up and it will look like this This map will have 2 bosses and 1 kind of monster, frozen golem. Frozen golems will have an AoE spell that attacks you with 20k. This amount will lessen if you have more water resistance. It is better to try and get 1 at a time and have mystics go to 1 side and attack by right clicking while the swordy goes to the other side. The first boss in this map is relatively easy to kill. The only thing you would have to worry about is it spawns frozen golem pets that also have the AoE spell. The last boss can be hard to kill. This boss is unaffected against "Mind Trap" and is very fast. If you're a mystic here try to stay away from the priests because this boss attacks people with a mob spell that looks like acid clouds. The damage is around 35k I believe. The boss also spawns pets and has an AoE stun. Don't worry the pets only attack around 5k and it's better if you let the mystics kill them off with acid clouds. For now these are the only areas opened. I assume there will eventually be other rooms like earth resistance, etc. Originally posted by Inspira.